Christmas Eve with Kenta and Karin
by Haruka Shinbashi
Summary: Post Anime, graduation is rounding just around the corner, and it's winter break.  What better then to celebrate the holidays together? A sweet fluffy one-shot in spirit of the holiday season    Read and Review! Enjoy! Karin&Kenta


**Christmas Eve with Kenta and Karin**

* * *

><p>(Summary: Post Anime, graduation is rounding just around the corner, and it's winter break. What better then to celebrate the holidays together? A sweet fluffy one-shot in spirit of the holiday season =) Read and Review! Enjoy! Karin&amp;Kenta)<p>

_**(Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Chibi Vampire Karin fic, but the idea popped into my head after re-watching the anime and I just had to try it! It's not a very popular anime but I loved the manga and the anime. If you haven't ever seen it I highly suggest it! It's so kawaii! Anyway it's just a simple fluffy one-shot but I hope you enjoy and please do review! Thanks! – Haruka)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Karin the Anime or Chibi Vampire Karin the Manga. I am simply writing for my own enjoyment as well as my fellow readers. Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>-With Maaka, Karin and Tokito, Maki-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhh… what should I do… what can I do!" Karin whined as she paced back and forth in her best friend's bedroom. The pair had planned a sleepover together, it was winter break and the snow was coming down hard outside, so instead of taking the long trek home, Maki offered for Karin to stay at her place the night. Christmas was now only a couple days away, and our favorite Chibi Vampire was frantically worrying over what to get her boyfriend of almost three years now. They were now third year students at Shiihaba High, and they were all getting ready to graduate soon.<p>

"Karin-chan?" called her best friend as she entered her room with two steaming hot cups of hot chocolate made with heated milk, and found her best friend pacing around her room frantically, wearing a loose pink v-neck shirt and a pair of comfortable black sweatpants, a pair of fuzzy pink socks covered her small feet.

Karin, finally taking notice to her green eyed, green haired friend who had been standing in the doorway softly laughing at her for some time now, exasperated a sigh of relief. Maki was wearing much of the same wear attire as Karin, wore a loose blue t-shirt and white sweatpants with blue pokka-dot fuzzy socks and her feet.

"Oh Maki…" Karin pouted dropping to her knees beside the table in her friends room.

"What am I going to do?" She whined propping her elbows on the table and burying her face in her hands. Maki giggled at the expense of her best friend and shook her head at her. She could be so hopeless sometimes, but Maki loved her anyways.

"Karin, I can never fathom why you always wait until the last minute to make Usui-kun's gift, whether it be Christmas, or his birthday…" she chided setting the tray of drinks down on the table and handing Karin a mug. Karin took it graciously.

"You got lucky during your first year when you met him, and had made him those mittens for him, finishing them in the nick of time." Maki began explaining taking a sip of her delicious hot chocolate.

"But last year was so bad, you literally didn't get him anything until the night of Christmas Eve and ended up buying him a cell phone he still barely knows how to use properly. I sware he dialed me instead of you just the other day…" Maki continued, laughing at the memory. Karin groaned setting down her mug and dropping her head down on the table.

"I know…" Suddenly she perked up and snapped her head back up smiling at her friend.

"But! It is sooo nice to be able to get a hold of Usui-kun when necessary! Especially when it comes to those times when my blood increases, especially since Anju can't come out in the daytime anymore." She chirped happily, yet slightly sad at the thought of her younger sister now being an adult vampire. It was just so strange to think about!

'_Even so… Usui-kun isn't the only one who knows anymore… Maki and Winner both know and accept me for who I am regardless!'_ She remembered happily, a warm smile washing over her features. The girls looked at each other knowingly and giggled. Suddenly a thought occurred to Maki…

"Oh! Hey Karin…" Hey wildly smiling friend turned her attention from her deliciously warm drink to Maki.

"Hai?"

"Didn't your blood level increase recently, and you ended up bleeding all over Usui-kun's scarf because you refused to bite him?" Maki asked, instantly knowing the response she would receive from her vampire friend. Karin's face immediately flushed a cute shade of red, her eyes widened recalling the intimate memory.

_-Flashback-_

"_Let go of me!" Karin shrieked. Who were these men and what did they want with her anyway? Oooh she shouldn't have been traveling through the park at this time! The sun was setting, it wasn't night time yet and Anju couldn't save her… not Papa… not Ren… no one! The larger man was holding her still by the shoulders while the other circled her… examining her._

"_Onegai…" She whispered softly, defeated her eyes closed shut tightly as the smaller man honed in on her._

"_Oi! What do you think you are doing?" Shouted a familiar voice. Her eyes shot open and she began frantically searching for the source of that voice, hoping that what her heart told her was true. The smaller man sided stepped beside her and her savior came into view._

"_U-Usui-kun…" she gasped out. There he was in front of her, donning the school uniform just as she was. He had bags under his eyes… they had originally planned on meeting here to share dinner together since his mother was out of town and they were much too embarrassed to sit in the apartment alone together, the dinner that was now scattered all over the ground. Had he been worrying about her all this time? She hadn't been in the original meeting place, these men had dragged her into an unknown area of this park. And her eyes… they held the most angered look in them she had ever seen him give, his fists clenched so tightly at his sides that his knuckles were turning white. Was he mad at her? No… his glare wasn't directed at her, it was at them men beside her… and behind her…_

"_Release her…" he growled, literally growled!_

"_Let her go!" he screamed and instantly the men froze, releasing her. She stumbled on her feet when the larger man let her go. Before she had time to think Kenta had grabbed her wrist pulling her beside him._

"_Come on." He whispered in a low voice, and took off in a sprint, dragging her along with him._

_After some time they arrived at their original meeting spot and Kenta stopped allowing the both of them sometime to catch their breath. He released her wrist and Karin clutched it to her chest feeling her blood rise every minute with Kenta's unhappiness, especially since he had been touching her._

"_Maaka…" Kenta called. They still used each other's last names even though both have used each other's first names many times in the past. Only on occasion, would they use each other's first names, mostly when they were alone…_

"_Oh no…" Karin whined swiftly moving her hands to grab her nose in an attempt to hold back her increasing blood._

'_Usui's unhappiness has drastically increased! W-Was it because of those guys who wouldn't leave me alone back there?' she questioned, frantically looking around for someplace to hide, or someone to bite, and not the guy in front of her… she still… wasn't comfortable doing something so horrible to him…_

'_I'm so happy Usui-kun saved me… but I've caused him more trouble again! And running has only sped up my blood problem way to much!' she worried._

"_M-Maaka your…" he started, but he already knew. Her blood was increasing again. Was it because of him? Or maybe… was it those basterds who were harassing he back there? Just the thought of them touching her made his blood boil. Whatever the case, Karin was his main priority right now and she needed release… now. He quickly surveyed the area ensuring that no one was around and turned back to face his girlfriend who looked frightened, worried and frantic. Why was she still refusing to bite him? He offered his neck to her more than once, and even so… over the last two years… she still had only bitten him maybe… four times? And each time he had to practically force her to do so…_

"_U-Usui… I…" she mumbled behind her hands. It was getting painful now, she squeezed her eyes shut._

'_I-It's going to come out!' Her mind screamed. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a pair of warm arms and rather harshly against a soft, but firm, flat chest. She gasped upon impact and her eyes shot open to reveal the fabric of Kenta's scarf and jacket._

"_Maaka… don't hold it in…" came her boyfriend's gentle voice; she could feel his breath on her ear. His hand slid up to cradle the back of her head and pulled it closer to him, her lips now grazing his neck._

"_I-It's alright…" her fangs elongated, her breathing becoming heavy, as he continued to speak to her, her blood increasing with every increasing moment as he held her._

"…_bite me…" he whispered. That did it, she lost all rational thought. She opened up her mouth and her lips made open mouth contact with his warm neck, her tongue lashing out against his flesh once to taste his flesh. He moaned softly at the contact and gripped his girlfriend tighter to him…_

_It always felt so… __***blush***__ pleasurable when she did this… and his actions never changed when she bit him, much like it had with his mother. Yes, it was Karin who made him happy, not her bite nor her injected blood._

"_Karin…" He whispered, his voice shaky, but husky. Suddenly, there was a loud snap, like the sound of a tree branch snapping somewhere nearby, jerking the pair out of their heated haze. Karin gasped in surprise and fear jerking her mouth away from his neck and burying her face in his scarf. Instinctively Kenta held her tighter, in an effort to shield her, protect her from whoever dared to disturb them._

_Karin squeezed her eyes shut as her increased blood became unbearable._

'_I-I can't do it! I-I'm still not comfortable with doing something so… so terrible to Usui-kun so often!' Her mind screamed as her blood was finally painfully released, tears now spilling from her eyes, out of both shame and pain. She heard Kenta sigh as he dropped them both to their knees, still holding to him in a tight embrace._

"_Oh Maaka…" he whispered against her hair as he rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her while she cried into his chest, her energy quickly draining from her._

"_Please…" He started again after a long moment of silence._

"…_stop doing this to yourself… I-I don't like seeing you in so much pain… especially when there is something I can do to help you…" Her heart sped up and her eyes widened at his confession, she still couldn't fathom the kindness and compassion he constantly showed her, he continued to surprise her, and she continued to love him even more for it…_

"_G-Gomen-nasai U…"_

"_Don't apologize…" he interrupted. Silence passed over them for some time again, he began to loosen his tight hold on her and the both began to relax._

"_Are you… alright?" He asked, concerned. Karin smiled into his chest and nodded before slipping into unconsciousness._

_-End Flashback-_

Her blush deepened as she recalled that pleasant, yet painful memory, and started recklessly shaking her head in an effort to remove the images from her mind.

"M-M-Maki! I…" her green haired from laughed making Karin become silent, whining in embarrassment.

"H-Honestly Karin, you and Usui-kun have been together for over two years now and have yet to kiss! You'd think you'd be past the embarrassment stage already!" Maki teased.

'_Also, he has offered to let you bite him more times than I can count! I don't know why you do that to yourself.' _She thought and mentally sighed, careful not to bring that up knowing it was a touchy subject for Karin.

"M-Maki! K…Kenta and I…" Maki waved her hand, discarding the conversation and Karin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Never mind that for now, Back to what I was saying earlier. You still have a little bit of time before Christmas arrives, sooo… why not make him a new scarf?" She offered her friend, while polishing off the last of her hot chocolate. She watched as Karin took in a processed the new information, once it registered her face instantly lit up.

'_That's right! I haven't seen him where his scarf since then!'_ Karin thought jumping to her feet, bumping the table in the process. She ignored the slight pain in her knee.

"Maki that is a great idea!" She squealed. Maki laughed at her best friends antics again and stood up as well, grabbing the empty mugs and tray.

"To the shopping district the shall we?" Maki asked.

"Hai!" Karin exclaimed as she bounced happily over to the bedroom door. Maki smirked playfully and walked over to Karin when she paused at the door. Maki leaned over her shoulder and whispered low into her ear…

"And maybe you can give him that special Christmas kiss…" Immediately Karin's face flushed red as Maki opened her bedroom door and escaped down the hallway giggling.

"M-Maki!"

* * *

><p><strong>-With Usui, Kenta-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kenta shut the door to his apartment behind him with a sigh and set the bags he was carrying down in front of him. He gently rested himself against the door and closed his eyes, attempting to calm anxious nerves. His hand in his pocket, fingering the object nestled inside.<p>

"Finally…" he mumbled letting out a shaky breath.

"It took a years' time to save up the money for it but I was finally able to purchase it…" he mumbled to no one in particular. He smiled warmly to himself, his mind lingering on the thought of his most recent, most important purchase. It made his heart race, a light blush washed over his features.

"And I still have money to spare!" He exclaimed lamely but excitedly.

"Thank goodness for holiday sales!" He continued again to no one as he slipped his shoes off and entered his small, rundown apartment that he shared with his mother. He quickly shuffled over to turn on the space heater, then moved to put the groceries he had carried inside on the kitchen counter.

"I should call Maaka…" He mumbled, sifting through his pants pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. He laughed as he looked at it, recalling the memory same time last year when he received this from his girlfriend. He still didn't really know how to use it, he never took the time to learn it, still set on its default settings, he had no idea what a text message was let alone how to send one, but answering and making calls were simple enough, and it sure was convenient. He flipped it open, and punched in Maaka's phone number having it memorized by heart, and moved to start putting the groceries away as the phone rang.

"_**Hello?"**_ Came her gentle, caring voice, the voice that could always calm him no matter how upset he was. There was also much noise coming from the background on her end.

"Maaka?" He responded and heard her squeak cutely on the other end upon hearing his voice.

"_**U-Usui-kun! Hi!"**_ She exclaimed nervously obviously not expecting his call, nor did she check her phone before she answered. His girlfriend's embarrassment was still cute to him to this day.

"_**Oooh! Is that Usui-kun?"**_ He heard Maki's voice call, he then heard Karin mumble something to her but couldn't make out the conversation, she must have covered up the speaker.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as he shut the refrigerator and moved to put things away in the cupboards.

"_**O-Oh well.. M-Maki and I are just out around the shopping district." **_She responded.

"_**Christmas shopping!"**_ Came Maki's sing-song voice. The thought of Christmas and the object of interest in his coat pocket making Kenta blush. Kenta chuckled slightly and a sweat dropped. Ironic, he had just come from there. Thank goodness he hadn't run into them, he may not have been able to hold his compsure.

"Ah… Say, Maaka… I have to ask you something…" He started as he finished up putting away the groceries, moving to sit down at the table in the middle of the room.

"_**Hai?"**_ Came her cute, questioning voice making him smile.

"A-Are you… Are you busy Christmas Eve?" He asked as calmly as he could, but what Karin couldn't see was that in actuality Kenta was shaking involuntarily with anticipation and slight fear, a dark blush over his features, and he was sweating nervously slightly. When did it become so hot in the apartment? He ended up turning down the space heater. And why did it seem like it was taking an unreasonable amount of time for her to answer?

"_**N-No I don't have anything planned… M-My family doesn't really celebrate Christmas remember?"**_ She finally responded shyly and he could tell, without even seeing her, that she was blushing too.

"_**Ohh! How about this color?"**_ He heard Maki say making him wonder a bit what they possibly could be shopping for. Brushing off the thought he continued.

"R-Right… well… o-okaa-san is working that evening… a-and I was wondering… i-if you would like to… to meet me at m-my place? And we could… you know… go out for a d-date…" Kami he had been with this girl for over two years now and it was still this difficult to ask her out on a date? He heard Karin squeak in embarrassment on the other side of the line.

"_**H-Hai Usui-kun! I-I'd like that…"**_ she replied softly and Kenta let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"Oh!" He heard her exclaim.

"_**I can cook us a Christmas dinner!"**_ she shouted excitedly, obviously already in love with the idea, and so was he. The declaration made him blush again, if not redder than before. Karin and him… alone at his place on Christmas Eve… and she was going to make him dinner… for just the two of them… it'd almost like…

"_**I-Is that alright… Usui-kun?"**_ she asked shyly after not receiving a response after some time due to Kenta getting lost in his thoughts.

"O-Oh! H-Hai! I-I'd really enjoy that Maaka-chan…" he responded, still slightly shocked. He heard her squeal with Maki with delight telling her best friend that they needed to stop for groceries as well before heading home now. He smiled, loving when he was the reason she was so happy.

"Ok Kenta-kun see you Christmas Eve!" She exclaimed.

"H-Hai…: he responded before she hung up, he shut his phone and sighed contently.

'_Kenta-kun eh?'_ he thought to himself smiling and found himself fingering the small object in his coat pocket again. Sliding his coat off his shoulders, he walked back over the apartment entrance to hand it up.

"Christmas Eve it is then…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Christmas Eve : Late Afternoon-<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin walked down the hill from her family's home to Kenta's. She was currently bundled up in her large winter jacket, scarf hat and gloves, an unseasonable blizzard brewing today. Her blood level was also currently low, so she had bundled up for warmth even though it wasn't a far walk. She carried in her hands the ingredients for dinner with Kenta she was undeniably excited about. Even if they didn't go anywhere else for the day, she would be perfectly happy huddling up together in the warmth of Kenta's apartment. Immediately at the thought she blushed.<p>

'_Wh-What am I thinking! We're high school students! Being alone in his place is embarrassing enough!'_ She chastised herself. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she contemplated on answering it, but it was probably just Kenta, he was either wondering where she was as she was running slightly late, or he was calling to inform her not to come out in the blizzarding weather, worrying for her health. She didn't answer, his apartment was in her view now, and if it had happened to be the latter, she would have promptly refused. Sure, she was nervous beyond belief to say the least, but she just simply could not pass up this opportunity, and besides any Christmas with Kenta was more enjoyable then those spent with her family.

She shivered as a cold breeze gusted by her, she was covered in snow now even though she hadn't been outside all that long, and her phone was vibrating again. She glanced up to find that she was finally in front of Kenta's apartment and smiled shyly. Taking in a deep breath, she worked up the courage to knock on his door only to come face to face with her boyfriend of whom had opened his door. He was in the midst of putting his coat on when he froze in front of her, his phone glued to his ear. They both gasped and stared at each other in shock for a moment. Karin's hand still up in the motion to knock on the door, covered in snow. Kenta, with one arm up, the other frozen in position of pulling on his coat, his phone wedged between his shoulder and ear, which had now gone to Karin's voicemail. Another gust of wind blew over the two, making them both shiver.

"U-Usui-kun… M-may I come in?" Karin asked shyly, snapping Kenta out of his shock. He jumped and fumbled with his phone, attempting to close it and put it away, backing up inside.

"O-of course! Come in! Come in!" He muttered, slightly embarrassed, but held the door open for her.

"Arigato." She smiled, walking inside after him. She shed of her shoes at the entrance quickly and moved into the kitchen to get out of Kenta's way and set down the groceries. Kenta closed the door, and shed of his shoes and coat, moving to sit at the table in the living room, he wore a pair of regular fit jeans and a white t-shirt under a nice black button up shirt Karin hadn't seen before. He looked amazing in it and caught herself quickly becoming embarrassed from her admiration.

She brushed off the snow that had collected on her and shed of her winter gear as well, moving to hang it up near where Kenta had hung his. Little did she know, that much like her, he had been admiring Karin's attire as well, dressed in a swoop neck, long sleeved, pale yellow sweater dress with thick white stockings. It was simple, yet elegant and made her large brown eyes gleam. Kami she was beautiful. Kenta soon found himself flushed in embarrassment as well and directed his attention elsewhere.

"Y-You weren't answering your phone." Kenta mentioned, breaking the mild silence.

"G-Gomen-nasai Usui-kun… I-I was on my way down so I figured that I would be arriving soon enough…" she trailed off.

"It's alright… I was just calling to tell you not to worry and to stay out of this weather but…" She giggled, and he moved his attention from the snow outside to her. So she had been correct eh?

"Gomen Usui-kun, but I just didn't want to pass up the opportunity to spend Christmas with you." She smiled at him, saying it surprisingly without any hesitation, making him blush a brilliant shade of red.

"O-Oh…" He responded and smiled as she began readying the dinner ingredients.

"I didn't either…" he said quietly unsure if she heard. But she had, he knew when he saw her smiling brilliantly at him, obviously happy with what he had just admitted.

"Shall I start dinner?" She asked, even though she was already pulling out the ingredients. In the midst of it all she managed to slide his gift into one of the cupboards to keep it hidden for now.

"Sure." He nodded, then turned his head back to watch the snow fall outside again, hearing her move around to pull out some pots and pans.

"So… I splurged a bit for tonight…" She started and giggled a happy bubbly giggle.

"The extra holiday hours at Julien's really pulled through! So I got us some lobster tail, and I will be making some Salmon and blueberry flavored rice balls. Oh! And I also got us some sparkling apple juice to go with that, as for sides I have some pineapples, and strawberries. I also wanted to try this American dish called green bean casserole. It looked delicious!" Karin explained while she turned on the wok and began the preparations. Kenta had whirled around in the midst of her explanation, to stare at her in surprise.

"M-Maaka! You… you didn't have to do all that!" He exclaimed, worried she may have spent too much, and he didn't pitch in a penny to help, not that she even asked. She turned around to smile warmly at him.

"It's alright Usui-kun. I am happy to do this for you, I wanted to." She said simply, making him blush… again.

"B-But… just the two of us couldn't possibly eat all of that…" He muttered, she continued smiling at him.

"I know, but I figured you and Fumio-san would enjoy having leftovers later." She said happily, proud of herself and turned to focus on her preparations again. A warm, gentle smile formed on Kenta's lips as he watched her, his intense eyes softening.

'_Karin truly is such a sweet, amazing girl…'_ Kenta stood and walked over to where his girlfriend was preparing the food.

'_I was right… she will make an amazing mom… and wife…'_ His smile warmed even more. Karin turned to grab something but was shocked to find Kenta behind her with a serene look on his face.

"E-Eh? Usui-kun?" She squeaked, blushing.

'_I really could get used to this.'_

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked kindly. It took a moment for Karin to register what Kenta had offered, she smiled brightly when it finally did.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Christmas Eve : After Dinner-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maaka that dinner was absolutely delicious!" Kenta praised again as he assisted his girlfriend with washing the dishes. He still couldn't fathom the fact that he had such an amazing cook for a girlfriend. Karin giggled and blushed for the umpteenth time that night. She loved it, every time he praised her for her cooking, and her special dishes she created for him, it peaked her enthusiasm to continue doing it.<p>

"Arigato Usui-kun." The falling snow outside had finally slowed. Fumio was still working, the evening sun was beginning to set making the snow on the ground glisten as they finished cleaning the last of the dishes.

"M-Maaka…" Kenta started pulling the drain from the sink.

"Hai?" She responded as she put the last dish away.

"Do… Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked, uncharacteristically shy, a blush apparent on his cheeks. She blushed as well because he did but smiled none-the-less. What could possibly be embarrassing about a walk?

"Hai." She responded, quietly snagging his present from the cabinet. With that they moved toward the entranceway to don their winter gear, Kenta silently thanking the gods for the let up in the snowfall. He led her through the nature park, to a quiet secluded area he found a while back. There were a few couples out and about, admiring the glistening snow in the evening nightfall, but most stayed at home, hiding from the cold. The quiet area was by a slow flowing creek, but was beautiful as they were able to have a perfect view of the sunset over Shiihaba.

Shuffling their feet in the awkward silence as they watched the sun set and listening to the calming water flowing down the creek, snow gently floating down from the sky all around them.

"Karin…" "Ano…" They both spoke at the same time. Karin flushed from hearing her first name escape his lips… it didn't happen often, hence he recovered first.

"You go ahead." He said turning to face her. She shuffled nervously for a bit before turning to face him as well.

"I… I…" She clutched the bag the held his present in her hands.

'_How long has she been holding that?'_ Kenta found himself wondering as he watched his adorable girlfriend fidget cutely.

"I'm sorry for the other day…" She blurted out quickly, her eyes glued to the ground. This caught him off guard.

"Eh?" He questioned confused, his hands in his pockets, fingering her present.

"Wh-When you saved me f-from those men…" She started.

"A-And I didn't bite you… I ended up bleeding all over your scarf…" She finished, still refusing to look at him.

"Oh yeah… heh heh…" He responded nervously, recalling the memory, reaching the hand that wasn't clutching her present to scratch the back of his head.

"I wasn't able to get the blood out…" He mentioned seeing her expression sadden slightly.

"…b-but it's alright! Just…" He sighed and relaxed.

"Just don't hold yourself back next time okay? I told you… my neck is open game for you." He comforted making Maaka blush deeper. Silence fell over them before she began fidgeting again; pulling something out of the bag she had been holding.

"Usui-kun…" something suddenly flew around his neck and he froze. Before he could even react he was being pulled down by the neck toward Karin. When he finally registered what was going on, Karin's warm lips were against his cheek, leaving a chaste kiss, instantly Kenta flushed red. He couldn't stop the warm comforting feeling that washed over him from his touch, his heart racing. She pulled away, her face flushed with embarrassment as well, finally noticing what was used to pull him to her.

A hand-made, blue knit scarf. They matched the gloves she had made for him their first Christmas together. He instantly knew, it was to replace the one she had ruined.

Her hands were clutched down in front of her as she shyly looked up at him from underneath her bangs.

"M-Merry Christmas… Kenta-Kun…" She said softly. Why did she feel so warm? Was her blood rising? Was Kenta unhappy? She found herself wondering, but was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace.

"Karin…" he whispered into her hair.

"Arigato… you're so… so thoughtful of me… so…" He muttered he voice shaky. What happened to the normally stoic Kenta? Was he alright? He pulled away from her and caught his intense gaze with her large innocent, surprised gaze.

"I… I have something to ask you…" He said, and in that moment she couldn't find her voice, overwhelmed with everything that was occurring. So she simply nodded.

"I… I know we haven't graduated from high school yet…" He started and she gave him a questioning look. Where could he possibly be going with this? Coming from the guy who planned his whole likfe out to the grave as a high school student, this seemed… different.

"But… you know that I… that I have already been accepted to a University with a full scholarship. Even though I will continue with my schooling, I will continue to work hard! But Karin I… I don't want to leave you…" Karin's eyes welt up with tears, she already knew all of this so why was he telling her these things? Was he going to leave her?

All those thoughts were forcibly shoved out the window when she saw him swiftly slide down to one knee in front of her. All time froze around them as her eyes widened watched his every moment, forming every word, the snow still falling gently around them. He smoothly pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and cradled it in his hands in front of him for her to see.

"Karin… I've…. I've already spoken with your family… and they wish to entrust your happiness with me… so…" His voice was shaky again, and his hands were shaking also as he moved to open that small box he cradled within them, revealing a simple, yet elegantly beautiful engagement ring. A thin gold band held a glistening diamond in the center, with two smaller diamonds flanked at its sides. Karin gasped, her tears now falling freely, but for entirely different reason from before.

"Maaka, Karin… Will you marry me? Will you allow me to show you happiness?" He finally asked. Her heart was pounding fiercely, as was his. Both faces were flushed with their shy embarrassment, but neither could be any happier than in that moment.

Karin dropped to her knees in front of him, still in shock, before nodding her head dumbly still unable for form coherent words. He dropped his and hands and she launched herself into his arms.

"…yes…" she whispered into his chest, barely audible for anyone to hear, but he had caught it. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her tightly to him.

"Yes Usui, Kenta I will be your wife… show me happiness…" She finally worked up the courage to respond as she cried undeniable tears of happiness into his chest.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, and didn't stop the wild smile that spread across his face. His grip on her tightened and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. It was certainly a Western Tradition, but he knew she had always wanted it that way and she couldn't be more appreciative toward him for listening to that rant of hers the awkward day Maki had brought it up.

After sometime of enjoying the warmth of each other's brace, and relishing in the moment that had just occurred, Kenta pulled back to look at her again, both smiling graciously at each other, and both still red, but whether it was from a blush or the cool winter air, neither could tell.

Karin began to suddenly feel her blood rise again and curiously wondered why it was doing so. Kenta couldn't be unhappy… could he?

"Kenta-kun?" she called softly.

"Hai?" he responded quickly, their gazes never faltering from each other.

"Y-Your… not unhappy… are you?" She asked shyly, not comfortable with asking such a question, who could possibly be unhappy after recently becoming engaged? Immediately she was answered with a shake of his head.

"I'm the farthest thing from it right now Karin." He assured her, her eyes widening with his response. Did she really make him that happy? To prove it to her, he quickly closed the distance between them in their first kiss. An action he had been dying to take for quiet sometime now. Karin sat there shocked for a moment, not expecting this right away, her blood level increasing with each passing moment, but quickly recovered and returned the breath-takingly, long-awaited kiss before he could pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he encircled his around her waist pulling one another closer, deepening the kiss. One hand then slid up to cradle the back of her head as their lips melding perfectly with one another in pure bliss, and harmony.

They pulled apart after sometime, both in dire need of air, Karin resting her head on Kenta's shoulder.

"Is… Is your blood increasing?" He asked breathlessly, noticing how warm she felt, she nodded gently unable to speak herself and felt him hold her closer again.

"Don't…. Don't hold it in Karin…" Using the hand cradling the back of her neck to push her lips to his neck, she instantly felt her fangs elongate. She was still confused as to why her blood had even risen.

"…please…" he practically begged in fear of her own health.

She need no more encouragement as she licked the desired area she was to soon sink her teeth into, earning a soft moan once again from him as she had last time she had done this. She quickly sunk her fangs into his neck releasing her blood into him and he moaned again, but not in pain. He continued to hold her to him, letting her finish, and not long after, she pulled away both now slightly light headed. Absent mindedly, she began to lick up the leftover blood on his neck, but caught herself when he groaned and jerked away blushing, looking up at him.

"G-Gomen…" She whispered cutely. He smiled at her letting out a chuckle and he brought the hand from the back of her neck to rest on her cheek, he shook his head at her dismissing the apology. He hadn't minded one bit.

"I love you… Karin…" He said softly, gazing deeply into her eyes. She gasped at the declaration she had heard before that still surprised her to this day. But was happy, she reciprocated those feeling and smiled at him back.

"I love you too…. Kenta…" And with another wide smile, Kenta pulled his fiancé in for another sweet, true loves kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is Love<br>And greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
